jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sing is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and PuppyPower32. Plot A koala named Buster Moon hosts a singing competition with a big prize money of $100,000. Some animals join the competition, along with the Justice Guardians, The Thunderbolts, and Team Berk. Trivia *King Mickey, Danny, Sawyer, Timon, Pumbaa, Sebastian the crab, Baloo, Roger Rabbit, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle, Louis the Alligator, The Thunderbolts, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Jiminy Cricket, will guest star in this. *This marks the debut of the DigiDestined. *This takes place after Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 3: Taking Back the Falls. The Justice Guardians and Team Berk (who have now become one team) are taking a break from heroic work. *Some of the team members join in the competition. Members include Xion, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Courtney, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Tiny, Little Betty, *Fluttershy, DJ, Snowflake, Amethyst and Toothless will easily befriend Meena. *At the end, Ashley will join the team. *END CREDITS SONG: Faith (performed by Stevie Wonder) Songs sung by team members *Somebody to Love (sung by Courtney, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli) *Hakuna Matata (sung by Courtney in the prologue) *Castle on a Cloud (sung by Xion in the prologue) *Journey to the Past (sung by Xion) *Looking Through Your Eyes (sung by DJ and Snowflake) *Just Wanna Be with You (sung by Tiny and Little Betty) Scenes Prologue *Courtney: *sings while she walks with her friends; The Thunderbolts* Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! *(The Justice Guardians and Team Berk were walking along until they hear Courtney's beautiful singing voice) *Courtney: *singing from a distance, louder* It means no worries! For the rest of your days! It's our problem free! Philosophy! Hakuna Matata! *Beetles: You've got talent, kid. *smiles* Pure talent! *Sid: *smiles* That was amazing! *Courtney: *blushes* Aw shucks.... Thanks. *Meowth: Where did you learn to sing like that? *Courtney: I'm the lead singer in the Thunderbolts band. We also have an Adventure Team Glee Club, no need for sign-ups. Everyone is welcome to join in! * The Auditions *Danny: Next!! *(Ash and Lance come on stage) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Beetles: Go ahead. Take it away. *(Ash and Lance plug in their electric guitars) *(Then they began to play their song) *(The loud music blows Moon and the others to the back of their seats!!) *Beetles: *holds onto the table* WHOA!!!!!! *Jeffrey: WOW!!! *Lance: *sings* I live my life for myself!! *Ash: *sings* Yeah! Yeah! *Lance: *sings* I can't stand a thing that you say!!! *Ash: *sings* Yeah! Yeah! *Ash and Lance: *sing* I'm not listening- *Ash: *sings* Anywaaaaaaaay!!! *(They were amazed by Ash's singing) *Jaden: *smiles, to Jeffrey and Hiccup* I think we have another one. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah! *Hiccup: Wow. *Ash: *sings* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah!!!! *Jaden: *smiles widely as he writes down his thoughts of Ash on his clipboard* *Jeffrey: *smiles and writes down his thoughts too* *Lumiere: *smiles and also writes his thoughts too* *Hiccup: *Combs his hair after the audition blow his hair up* *Eclipse: WOW! That... was.... AMAZING! *Beetles: Yeah... But too loud... *Jeffrey: *clears his ears* I know. Whoo! *Lumiere: *smiles* Next? *(A llama plays on his guitar but keeps stopping to tune it) *Jaden: Uh....... *Jeffrey: *looks at Jaden and shrugs* *Beetles: Is this guy gonna sing at all? *Jeffrey: Don't know. *Danny: ........ *shakes his head* No. *Jeffrey: Next! *(Three puffin girls come out and sing the Lollipop, Lollipop song) *Jeffrey: ...Hm. *Sawyer: Cute little kids. *Beetles: Not bad singers either. *Jaden: Next!! *(A group of female spiders come in from the ceiling and start singing Las Ketchup Song) *Jeffrey: ...!!! *ducks down in panic* *Buster: ...! You okay? *King Mickey: Uh oh. *whispers* I forgot to mention that Jeffrey has a fear of spiders. *Hiccup: Oh Gods. Why does it have to be spiders? *Buster: Seriously? I think they have talent. *Jeffrey: Pick someone else! Pick someone else! Please!! *Danny: I'd do what he says, Mr. Moon. *Buster: Well, all right. *Tuffnut: Talk about Irrational Fear. *Jaden: Bro? It's okay. We're not gonna choose the spiders. *Jeffrey: *sighs in relief* *Eclipse: Next!! Somebody to Love (Courtney's Audition) * Buster: Courtney! You're up! * Courtney: Okay, here I go! Wish me luck! * Zak: Break a leg! * (She goes out on stage and puts the microphone down to her height) * Courtney: *sings* Can anybody.... *clears her throat and sings* Find me.... * Garnet: *whispers* Come on, gems. Let's help her out! * Courtney: *sings* Somebody to..... * Gems: *sings* Love? * (DJ plays the piano for backup music) * Courtney: *sings* Each morning I get up I die a little, can't barely stand on my feet. * Gems: *sings* Take a look, take a look. * Courtney: *sings* Take a look in the mirror and cry; Lord, what you doing to me? I have spent all my years in believing in you, But I just can't get no relief. Lord, somebody * Gems: *sings* Somebody * Courtney: *sings* Somebody * Gems: *sings* Somebody * Courtney and the Gems: *sings* Can anybody find me... * Courtney: *sings* ...somebody to love? * Garnet: Sing it louder! With feeling! * Courtney: Okay! *sings louder* Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat. I'm okay, I'm alright, Ain't gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get outta this prison cell, One day I'm gonna be free! Lord, somebody * Gems: *sings* Somebody * Courtney: *sings* Somebody * Gems: *sings* Somebody * Courtney and the Gems: *sings* Can anybody find me.... * Courtney: *flies up and sings* Somebody to love? Ohhhhhhhh * Gems: *sings* She works hard * Courtney: *sings* Every day * Gems: *sings* Every day * Courtney and the Gems: *sings* I try, and I try, and I try * Courtney: *sings* But everybody wants to put me down, They say I'm going crazy! They say I got a lot o' water in my brain, Got no common sense. * Courtney and the Gems: *sings* I got nobody left to believe. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh! * (Courtney dances while Steven plays the instrumental on his electric guitar) * Gems: *sings* Find her somebody to love. Find her somebody to love. Find her somebody to love. Find her somebody to love. Find her somebody to love. Find her somebody to love. Find her somebody to love. Can anybody find me * (XR grabs Courtney from falling off the stage and pulls her into his arms) * Courtney: *sings* Somebody to Love? * (XR dances with Courtney) * Gems: *sings* Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love. * Eclipse: *claps for them* Bravo! Encore! Encore! * Buster: Wow! Not bad at all! Comforting Ash *Ash: *runs off stage and cries* *Rosita: Ash! What's wrong?! *Jaden: Something must be troubling her. *Xion: *carefully approaches Ash* ... Ash? *Ash: *cries where she sits* *Pumbaa: Ash, are you okay? *Ash: *cries* No... everything's not okay... *Jeffrey: What's wrong? *Hiccup: What Happened? *Ash: *crying* It's nothing... *Xion: Doesn't sound like nothing to me. *Astrid: Tell us, something Bad happened to you? *Ash: *crying* Lance.... broke up with me.... *Xion: *gasps* *Heffer: Oh my gosh! The Nerve! *Alexis: I'll say!! How could he do that?! *Fluttershy: That...big...dumb...meanie!! *Snotlout: wow, she got dumped by her Boyfriend. *Courtney: *growls angrily* That Lance! I HATE HIM!!!!! Why would he do such a thing?! I'll show him a thing or two, let me at em'!!! *Zak: *holds Courtney back* Whoa! Easy, tiger! *Ashley: *cries* *Baby Lily: Poow Ash.... *Courtney: *sheds a few tears* I know what it's like to be dumped by your boyfriend. I feel bad for her... *Zak: *to Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup* What'll we do? She can't be in the singing competition like this. *Jaden: We've gotta comfort her. She needs our support. *Jeffrey: And our friendship. *Snotlout: Heh, good luck with that. *Xion: We're sorry, Ash... *Ashley: *crying* After I promised to win for us, he dumps me... *Rarity: I know what it's like to be disappointed by someone who i thought was the colt of my dreams. *Amethyst: Wow, I'm so lucky, I don't have any problems in my own life, maybe it's because I don't have a boyfriend cause I was made from this Planet, I don't know. *Astrid: Amethyst, This isn't about you. Ash is the one who is broken. *Courtney: She's right. It's not about anyone else but Ash. *to Ash* Forget about him, Ash. He's not the right person for you. Somewhere out there you'll find someone else who loves you. Take me for example! I was all alone with no one to love until I met XR. Seeing how brave he was as a Space Ranger, made me realize that he's the only one that I love with all of my heart. *Ahsoka: *pets Courtney on the head* She's right, Ash. Forget about Lance, he was a total jerk anyways. *Courtney: And no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you. *Ash: *blows her nose* *Rosita: Well, i agree. It sounds to me like you're way better off without that...that... *Gunter: That total super-jerk dinkleschplatt!!! *Tony: I'm ditto on that one! *Rosita: Exactly. Total super-jerk dinkle...schplatt. *Courtney: *puts her paw on Ash's back* There, there. Let it all out... *pulls her paw back quickly after being pricked by Ash's quills* Ow! Ow! Quill in my paw! Quill in my paw! *(Jeffrey's Pikachu helps get the quill out of Courtney's paw) *Courtney: *sighs in relief* Thanks... *Alexis: Ash. I saw how badly he treated you. Denying you your potential, not making you lead singer, having a bit of an ego. You really are better off. *Baby Lily: *carefully hugs Ash* *Courtney: Well, who cares about that good-for-nothing Lance! You are better off without that dating con man! *Little Betty: Don't worry, Miss Ash. We're with you all the way! Destruction of the Moon Theater *Eddie: Buster!!! Look out!!! *(The glass breaks and the building starts to fill up with water) *Jeffrey: *grabs Baby Lily* *(Meena screams as the water pushes her out the auditorium and into the lobby where she plugs up the ticket booth) *Meena: I'm stuck!!!!! *(This causes the place to fill up with more water) *Courtney: *points to Meena* *Eclipse: *nods* *(Courtney and Eclipse start pulling out Meena) *Courtney: *telepathically* Don't worry, Meena! We'll get you out! *Toothless: *Drowning* *Little Betty: *grabs Toothless as she grabs Tiny's paw* *Tiny: *holds on and helps them from drowning* *(Lumiere and Cogsworth start to drown too) *Amethyst: *Hangs on the Two Columns And she summons her whip to catch Hiccup And Steven* *Xion: *swims down and grabs Lumiere before he sank* *Jesse: *swims down and grabs Cogsworth* *(Keldeo starts to drown as well) *Lumiere: Merci, mademoiselle!! *Xion: Don't thank me yet! Hang on tight! *Keldeo: *coughs out water* Help! Somebody, help! I can't swim! *Louis the Alligator: *grabs Keldeo* I got ya, buddy! *Keldeo: Thanks... *Fishlegs: Meatlug!! Don't let go!!! *(The cubs struggle to stay above the surface of the water) *Tammy: *tries to swim but is struggling* *Zak: Hang on, kids! I'm coming! *uses his Claw as a grappling hook and swings down from the 2nd floor seats to rescue the cubs* *(Zak's Claw lets go of the ceiling of the theater as he dives into the water) *Zak: *gasps for air as he swims towards a column and grabs on* Tammy! DJ! Snowflake! Swim towards me. * "Set it All Free" *(To everyone's surprise Judith appears on stage and had unplugged Ash's guitar!) *Buster: Judith!! *Judith: You are all trespassing on private property, and you will leave right now!! *Buster: No no no no no no no no, Judith- ! *Judith: *making a serious face* All of you!! *Jaden: *glares angrily* I'm gonna say this once!! *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* Get.... off... the stage!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *growls as his eyes glow draconically* *Judith: Don't you dare threaten me!!! *Courtney: NO! We're NOT leaving!! *Judith: Excuse me?! *XR: You heard my girlfriend! We're not leaving! *Judith: Then, I will call the police!! *Judy: You'll do what now? *(Judy and Nick come out) *Nick: Gotta say, Judith. You should have your own inspirational greeting cards. *Judith: I demand you arrest everyone for trespassing!! *Nick: Seems to me that everyone is just having fun. *Courtney: *barks angrily at Judith as she growls* Scram, Judith! You have no business here! *Judith: *to Jaden, Jeffrey, and Hiccup* Put that dog of yours on a leash! * "Just Wanna Be with You" * Tiny: *sings* I got a lot of things I have to do All these distractions Our future's coming soon We're being pulled * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* A hundred different directions * Tiny: *sings* But whatever happens * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* I know I've got you * Tiny: *sings* You're on my mind You're in my heart * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* It doesn't matter where we are * Tiny: *sings* We'll be alright Even if we're * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* Miles apart...! All I wanna do Is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you Only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart * Tiny: *sings* You know it's true * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* I just wanna be with you * Little Betty: *sings* Yeah * Tiny: *sings* Just be with you * Little Betty: *sings* Oh yeah yeah * Tiny: *sings* You know how life can be It changes overnight * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* It's sunny then raining But it's alright * Little Betty: *sings* A friend like you * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* Always makes it easy * Tiny: *sings* I know that you get me * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* Every time! Through every up, through every down You know I'll always be around Through anything you can count on me! All I wanna do Is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you Only you. No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart * Tiny: *sings* You know it's true * Little Betty and Tiny: *sings* I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you * (The audience applause for Little Betty and Tiny) Epilogue: Ashley's new family * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Musicals Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures